Forum:Übertragen von Inhalten nach Memory Beta
Ich möchte hier eine Diskussion anregen, ob es in Ordnung geht, vorausgesetzt die Lizenzen sind gleich, Artikel aus der deutschen Memory Alpha in die Memory Beta zu übertragen. Ich habe mich seit heute entschlossen an diesem Projekt mitzuarbeiten. Allerdings möchte ich mir nicht die Arbeit machen jeden Text nochmal komplett neu zu schreiben. Da Memory Beta neben der Sekundärliteratur und den Romanen auch Serien und Film in seinem Canon enthält, wäre es ja kein Problem die Serienteile eines Artikel direkt von uns zu übernehmen und nur die Buchabschnitte neu zu schreiben. Was meint ihr? --Mark McWire 17:00, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Das Problem ist wohl dass du dann bei jedem Artikel "Quelle: Memory Alpha" mit angeben musst. Das ist Teil der Lizenzbedingungen und in dem Fall macht das wohl wenig Sinn so etwas zu tun. Zudem macht das in meinen Augen dann wenig Sinn, MA noch zu haben. Wenn wir nur eine Vorlage für die erweiterte "Kopie" sind. Dann gehen die Leute nicht hier her, sondern zu Memory Beta, um die gleichen Inhalte zu lesen. Es ist ein eigenständiges Projekt und sollte deshalb auch eigenständig gefüllt werden.--Tobi72 17:18, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Noch zwei Dinge. Zum Einen braucht man dann auch keine Links mehr zu setzen, zwischen den Wikis, da man in vielen Fällen eh den gleichen Inhalt finden wird. Und als zweites sei noch angemerkt, da das eine Wiki ad Absurdum führt, da die eigene Leistung und Ideen fehlen. Ich bin schon gegen das Kopieren von Inhalt von MA/en nach MA/de, wobei man sich dabei noch die Mühe machen muss, wenigstens zu übersetzen, aber hier ist es eine eins zu eins Kopie des Textes, das finde ich eher weniger gut... So und jetzt lass ich mal jemand anderen.--Tobi72 17:31, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Warum wird nicht gleich auf die MA verlinkt, ansonsten könnten wir hier die Memory Beta Inhalte ebenfalls aufnehmen und hätten so dasselbe Ergebnis. --D47h0r Talk 17:39, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Das Problem ist einfach, dass unsere 20.000 Artikel auch für Memory Beta relevant sind und sich, inklusive mir selbst, kaum einer die Mühe machen wird nochmal 20.000 Artikel komplett neu aus dem Boden zu stampfen. Ich selbst kopiere gerne meinen selbst geschriebenen Kram quer durch Foren und Wikis. Wozu soll ich 20 mal den gleichen Text schreiben? Soviel Freizeit habe ich nun auch nicht übrig, um sie hier zu investieren. Da der Schwerpunkt von Memory Beta ja eh eher im geschriebenen Wort liegt, sind kanonische Dinge eher nur Randnotizen, die in der Masse für uns nichtkanonischen Materials unter gehen werden. Trotzdem müssen sie erst einmal geschrieben sein. PS: Für mich sind das im Grunde keine eigenständigen Projekte, weil sich beide Projekte inhaltlich im Wesentlichen nicht unterscheiden. Es gibt lediglich eine unterschiedliche Schwerpunktsetzung und eine unterschiedliche Formalität. Ansonsten wird der Inhalt, nämlich Star Trek, in beiden Projekten der gleiche bleiben. Sollte MA jemals vollständig sein, werden wir allumfassend alle Aspekte des kanonischen Star Trek in unseren Artikeln haben. Das bedeutet, dass jede neue Wiki über Star Trek automatisch inhaltsgleich sein wird, weil die Primärquelle endlich ist und wir ja nichts hinzudichten und ja nicht einmal Schlussfolgerungen ziehen dürfen. Das ist beispielsweise ein Punkt der die unterschiedlichen Fanseiten wie Ditl.org oder EAS voneinander unterscheidet, nämlich die Interpretation der Fakten. Die Fakten sind aber auf beiden Seiten die gleichen. Und da wir hier eine reine Faktensammlung sind, sehe ich kein Problem darin diese Fakten in andere Wikis zum gleichen Thema zu übertragen. --Mark McWire 17:55, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Es geht hier nicht um inhaltsgleich, sondern wortgleich und das ist, was mich stört. Man kann nicht hingehen und Artikel (über 100 Episoden, die von mir z.B. für MA/de über Deep Space 9 erstellt wurden) einfach kopieren, ohne dabei die Quelle anzugeben. Das ist nicht machbart. Ich weiß, du hast nicht soviel Freizeit, dass du den Text 20 mal erstellen kannst, aber ich habe auch nicht so viel Freizeit, dass man dann einfach den Text von mir eins zu eins kopiert, ohne die original Quelle zu nennen. Ich weiß, ich habe kein Anrecht auf den Text hier und wenn jemand etwas ändert, dann ist das in Ordnung, aber wenn man eine Eins-zu-Eins-Kopie erstellt und dann nicht nachvollziehbar ist, woher die stammt, dann ist das nicht richtig. Ich kann dich nicht davon abhalten, die Texte zu kopieren, allerdings muss in dem Fall für alle Fälle die Quelle mit angegeben werden, sonst geht das lizenztechnisch nicht. Es ist meines Wissens nach Pflicht, wenn man unter der Lizenz hier kopiert, die Quelle mit zu nennen. Und in diesem Fall macht das dann für MB keinen Sinn, 95% Text mit Quelle MA anzugeben. Dann macht MB keinen Sinn.--Tobi72 18:25, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Im Endeffekt wird kein Text, abgesehen von reinen Episodenbeschreibungen, völlig unverändert bleiben. Wir bilden ja nur kanonische Fakten ab. Memory Beta bildet neben dem Canon auf gleicher Augenhöhe auch Romanwissen ab. So gesehen werden Artikeltexte aus Memory Alpha zu Objekten oder Personen sowieso nicht 1:1 übernommen werden können, sondern dienen nur als Ergänzung der eigenes erstellen Romanfaktenbeschreibung. Mir geht es nur darum Episodenreferenzen übernehmen zu können und dürfen... also beispielsweise so einen Abschnitt wie Die Nova-Klasse hat eine Höchstgeschwindigkeit von Warp 8 (VOY :"Equinox, Teil 1") soetwas in der Art. Ich will nicht sinnfrei ganze Artikel übernehmen. --Mark McWire 18:41, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Ein anderes Problem sollte sein, wenn du hier kopierst und die Quelle angibst, musst du im Grunde dafür sorgen, dass das Zitat unverändert bleibt. Und das ist eigentlich bei einer Wiki nicht Sinn und Zweck der Übung.--Tobi72 18:59, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Wenn jemand den Satz derart verändert, ist es ja keine Kopie mehr und damit entfällt die konkrete Quellenangabe. Ich sehe das Problem hier eher nicht. Unsere Lizenzen geben jedenfalls eine Auszugskopie zu einer anderen Wiki innerhalb von wikia.com her, da die meisten Wikis hier die gleichen Lizenzen benutzen. Den Artikelstil will ich gar nicht kopieren, da halte ich mich an den Konsens des Zielwikis, mir geht es nur um den auszugsweisen Inhalt. --Mark McWire 19:32, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Naja, ich sage ja nichts gegen "Auszugskopie", aber was du vorschlägst ist die Kopie von ganzen Texten und nicht nur Textpassagen. Und wenn jemand einen Rechtschreibfehler korrigiert, dann ist das meiner Meinung nach immer noch eine Kopie. Ein Zitat. Wie gesagt, müsstest du das Zitat schützen (Berechtigungen so setzen, dass es nicht verändert werden kann), um zu verhindern, dass jemand etwas daran ändert. Zudem gehört dann nachvollziehbar die Zeitangabe dazu, wann das kopiert wurde, da das Original ja hier in der Zwischenzeit geändert werden konnte. Du machst es dir zu leicht, wenn du sagst, dass eine Änderung etwas daran ändert, dass es eine Kopie ist, musst du verhindern, dass sowas passiert.--Tobi72 19:41, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Ich könnte mir es sogar noch leichter machen und beide Texte selbst schreiben und zeitgleich (+- paar Sekunden) in beide Wikis einstellen. Dann kann keiner mehr festlegen was Original und was Kopie ist ;) Nur werde ich nicht künstlich für jedes der beiden Star Trek Wikis die Texte individualisieren, weil mir der Aufwand in keinem Verhältnis zum Nutzen steht. --Mark McWire 19:49, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Kannst du machen, da sagt keiner was, aber hier geht es um das Kopieren von Text, den jemand anderes geschrieben hat. Und das ist dann ein Zitat, das auch als solches behandelt werden muss.--Tobi72 19:54, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::Ich kenn mich copyrightmäßig nciht so gut aus aber es wird doch kein Nutzer zitiert sondern ein wiki. Oder? Und beide haben die gleiche Lizenz. -- 19:59, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Allerdings wird etwas wörtlich übernommen (gemäß, dass der Text 1:1 übernommen wird) und es wurde nicht von einem der Nutzer der Memory Beta erstellt. Ist daher trotzdem als Zitat anzusehen. --D47h0r Talk 20:19, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::wozu überhaupt inhalte kopieren? was die ma abdeckt, muss doch nicht nochmal in der mb angelegt sein. also nur canon-kram in ma und dann nur non-canon kram in der mb. ich verstehe auch nicht warum man das überhaupt in zwei wikis verteilen muss. versteht mich nicht falsch: es ist mir auch wichtig zwischen canon und non-canon zu trennen, aber warum muss diese Trennung nur über ein separates wiki erreicht werden kann ist mir schleierhaft. das nur am Rande. ::::Soweit ich sehe sollte das kopieren aber in Ordnung sein. last.fm bezieht seine Künstlerbiografien zum Beispiel von der Wikipedia. Darum steht an jeder Biografie ein Quellenhinweis auf den jeweiligen Wikipedia Artikel. Wobei die wikipedia aber eine BY-SA Lizenz hat und wir eine BY-NC was aber in dem Zusammenhang keinen unterschied machen sollte. oder? -- 20:32, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Zumal, fällt mir jetzt eigentlich erst wirklich ein, wir übernehmen ja an manchen Stellen schon Inhalte aus den Büchern in den HGI, wenn zB ein bestimmter Charakter der Canon-Inhalte nochmal in einem Roman etc. geführt wird. Daher ist es fraglich, ob die MB überhaupt wirklich Sinn macht, zumal wir ja mittlerweile auch schon etliche Artikel zu den Romanen selbst haben. Was gibt es dann noch groß zu beschreiben, Charaktere oder Objekte aus den Romanen vielleicht. Wir haben doch die Realworld-Vorlage, warum übernehmen wir sowas nicht einfach für reine non-canon Artikel aus den Romanen. Anstelle des Textes "Dieser Artikel ist aus der Sicht der realen Welt geschrieben" dann etwas passenderes wie "Dieser Artikel bezieht sich auf Roman-Inhalte" oder ganz einfach, die Meta-Trek-Vorlage. Die Trennung zwischen canon und non-canon ist meines Erachtens im jetzigen Stand nicht mehr ganz so klar durchführbar (siehe Roman-Artikel usw.) --D47h0r Talk 20:39, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::couldn't agree more -- 20:45, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::Naja ob MB Sinn macht haben ja nicht wir zu entscheiden. Die sind doch eigenständig. -- 20:49, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::@HenK: Ok, zur Erklärung: Ich meinte es so, dass die Übertragung von Inhalten zur MB nicht viel Sinn macht, da wir die MB schon zum Teil in der MA haben. Die Wiki selbst ist natürlich, wie du schon sagtest, eine ganz andere Sache. --D47h0r Talk 21:03, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Das Problem ist nicht die inhaltliche Notwendigkeit von Memory Beta sondern die Erzählperspektive. Für uns wir beispielsweise die Luna-Klasse oder Norexan-Klasse niemals kanonisch sein, solange es keinen Film oder Episode gibt, die diese explizit erwähnt. Dagegen beschreibt Memory Beta Ereignisse aus den Romanen gleichwertig als wären sie auch kanonisch und spätestens da hört es ja bei uns auf. Wenn ich jetzt schreiben würde, dass die USS Titan ein Raumschiff der Luna-Klasse mit Warpfaktor x und soundsoviel Waffen wäre, würde diese Textpassage als nicht kanonisch zurecht entfernt werden. Bei Memory Beta kann sie stehen bleiben, weil die Romane auch in ihrem individuellen Canon enthalten sind. Genauso die Sekundärliteratur wie die technischen Handbücher und der Star Trek Sternenatlas. Sie dürfen auch Artikel über die für uns nicht existenten Planetenklassen anlegen. Nur ist Memory Beta keine reine Romanuniversum-Wiki sondern eine Star Trek-Wiki und demnach sind auch alle Memory Alpha-Inhalte dort ebenso relevant und kanonisch wie die Romaninhalte. Auch Memory Beta braucht eine Beschreibung für alle Episoden und alle Filme, einen kompletten Lebenslauf aller kanonischen Personen wie James Kirk oder Jean-Luc Picard. Bei Memory Gamma kämen darüber hinaus noch nicht lizenzierte Inhalte aus Spielen, Rollenspielen und Fan-Fiction hinzu. Ich halte diese Trennung für sinnvoll, weil so der Leser sich auf einen Referenzrahmen beschränken kann. Entweder er will hardcore-Canon, dann liest er Memory Alpha oder er will den erweiterten Kanon mit allen lizenzierten und somit vom Rechteinhaber abgesegneten Werken, dann liest er Memory Beta oder er will alles was es nachweislich zu Star Trek gibt, dann liest er Memory Gamma. Problem ist halt, dass alle Information aus der jeweils nächsthöheren Quelle redundant existieren. Memory Beta beinhaltet einschließlich alles aus Memory Alpha, Memory Gamma beinhaltet einschließlich alles aus Memory Beta. --Mark McWire 21:12, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Wenn jetzt zB Episodenartikel diverse Male redundant vorhanden sind, dann tut es ein Link auf die MA doch allemal. Zumal etwaige Veränderungen dann umständlich wären. So wären in MA, MB, MG jeweils Artikel doppelt, aber in unterschiedlichem Detail. Wenn hier ein Artikel erweitert wird, heiß es dann ja nicht, dass er in einer der anderen Wikis ebenso erweitert wurde. daher finde ich gerade solche Artikel, die oft verwendet werden (Episoden, Hauptcharaktere, Schiffe wie Enterprise oder DS9) hier bleiben und darauf verlinkt wird. Jene Artikel, wo sich dann Informationen überschneiden, können dann gerne doppelt vorhanden sein. ::@Mark: Die wesentliche Frage ist, wie viel denn verwendet werden soll, manche Artikel sind ja hier schon nicht wirklich kurz. Hast du denn eine Vorstellung, was konkreter übernommen wird? Für eine Angabe einer Episode (s.o.) muss ja nicht gleich ein Artikel gedoppelt werden. --D47h0r Talk 21:32, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :@D47h0r: Wenn wir etwas aus Büchern, Romanen oder Filmen / Serien zitieren, geben wir das als Zitat an und wir stellen sicher, dass dieser Inhalt mit dem Original übereinstimmt. Es geht hier nicht darum, dass dies nicht erlaubt ist, sondern dass es in dem Fall zwingend notwendig wäre, Memory Alpha als Quelle anzugeben und sicherzustellen, dass das Zitat mit dem Original übereinstimmt und nicht verändert wird. Das ist wohl das rechtliche Problem. Zudem kommt es auch auf das Ausmaß der Zitate an. Wenn ich einen kompletten Artikel als Zitat verwende, dann macht es keinen Sinn, diesen Artikel überhaupt zu erstellen. Anders ist es, wenn ich nur Passagen übernehme. So wie ich es verstehe, geht es Mark darum, dass ganze Artikel (Forum:Übertragen von Artikel nach Memory Beta), bzw. deren Inhalt geht. Zwar wird die Form nicht übernommen, aber es ist geplant, ganze Episodenbeschreibungen 1 zu 1 zu kopieren, ohne den Ursprung kenntlich zu machen, sprich, dass es eine Kopie von MA ist und das geht meiner Meinung nach nicht. Wir hatten ja schon öfter solche Diskussionen. Und da wir alle keine Anwälte sind, können wir hier auch nur vermuten und nichts rechtlich verbindliches sagen.--Tobi72 21:46, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Es geht mir nicht um die Kopie von Episodenartikel, die habe ich nur als Beispiel für Fakten angeführt, die sich nicht zwischen MA, MB und einer deutschen Version von MG unterscheiden würde, da in allen Wikis die Episoden identisch abgelaufen wären. Ich würde nur gerne Artikel für Raumschiffe, Technik und Wissenschaft übernehmen. Nicht vollständig und nicht in unserer Formatierung, aber die Episodenauszüge zu essentiellen Informationen wie Warpgeschwindigkeiten, Waffen, Größe usw.. Die Episodenartikel werde ich dort manuell anlegen und anschließend zu uns verlinken., wenn ich den Code für Interwiki-Verlink über Sprachversionen hinaus herausfinde. --Mark McWire 22:14, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::ma so nebenbei: was haltet ihr von D47h0rs Vorschlag?-- 22:35, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Welchen meinst du?--Tobi72 22:37, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :: Wir haben doch die Realworld-Vorlage, warum übernehmen wir sowas nicht einfach für reine non-canon Artikel aus den Romanen. Anstelle des Textes "Dieser Artikel ist aus der Sicht der realen Welt geschrieben" dann etwas passenderes wie "Dieser Artikel bezieht sich auf Roman-Inhalte" oder ganz einfach, die Meta-Trek-Vorlage. Ich denke, dass dieser Teil gemeint war. --D47h0r Talk 12:00, 12. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::ah, sorry. hab die diskussion aus den augen verloren. genau das meinte ich-- 12:39, 12. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Du meinst also an z.B. aus Ein Stich zur rechten Zeit artikel wie Regnar, Barkan Lokar, Bamarren-Institut als Artikel erstellen und dann einfach sagen, die sind aus Romanen, oder wie sehe ich das?--Tobi72 13:10, 12. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::So in etwa war es angedacht. Die Roman-Artikel haben ja bereits auch den Meta-Trek Hinweis. --D47h0r Talk 13:15, 12. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Bin ich dagegen, aus zwei Gründen: :# Dann können wir uns gleich in Memory Beta umbenennen, denn dann braucht man MB nichtmehr. :# Dann haben wir gleich das nächste Problem mit den Artikelnamen wie Skrain Dukat, Nal Dejar und die ganzen Schiffsklassen, Schiffsnamen usw. die in Romanen genannt werden und in Serien / Filmen nicht. Das gehört alles in MB und nicht hier her.--Tobi72 13:23, 12. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Dann müssen wir allerdings auch sämtliche Romane aus der MA werfen und sie stattdessen in die MB übertragen, denn diese sind definitiv nicht canon. Das ist ja gerade der Punkt, den ich angesprochen habe, dass wir mittlerweile durch die Romane usw. sehr viel non-canon Inhalt in der MA haben. Eine aus meiner Sicht passende Möglichkeit, wie sie ja bereits angewendet wird, ist, einzelne Informationen, hier zB der Name „Skrain“ als HGI in den Artikel Dukat aufgenommen wird, mit der jeweiligen Angabe des Romans. Generell ist es mal an der Zeit, genauer abzuklären, inwieweit wir hier Informationen übernehmen, da die Trennung zwischen canon und non-canon derzeitig nicht mehr wirklich nachvollziehbar ist. --D47h0r Talk 13:35, 12. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::@tobi: Punkt 1 ist in meinen Augen eher ein Argument dafür^^. bei Punkt 2 bleibt alles wie gehabt: im Arikel "Dukat" steht der non-canon-vorname in den Hintergrundinformationen. -- 13:42, 12. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :@D47h0r: Die Romane finden Erwähnung, das ist kein Problem, allerdings kann man in den Romanen, wie es derzeit schon gemacht wird, direkt den Begriff erklären. Dies ist soweit der Vollständigkeit wegen ok, aber einen extra Artikel anzulegen, halte ich nicht für gut. :@D47h0r und Shisma: Den Namen Skrain habe ich schon in die HGI eingetragen. Das Problem ist doch dann, dass wir Artikel komplett als HGI Artikel erstellen. Bei Skrain Dukat ist dann noch zu bedenken, dass man ihn eigentlich dann unter zwei Namen führen müsste "Skrain Dukat" und "Dukat". Und wo kommen dann die Informationen hin? In HGI oder kommen die in den Fließtext? Das wird unübersichtlich und in meienn Augen nicht praktikabel. :@Shisma: Wieso ist Punkt 1 ein Argument dafür? Bei und ist der Canon genau eingegrenzt in "Serien und Filme". Bei MB sind Romane und andere lizenzierte Angeben mit drin. Das ist ein Unterschied. Wir führen es als HGI, dort ist es ein Teil des eigentlichen Textes und so sollte es bleiben.--Tobi72 14:01, 12. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Wenn aber dann in MB und MG noch zusätzlich, neben den non-canon Inhalten (MB) und den nicht-lizensierten Inhalten (MG) auch noch die canon-Inhalte aufgenommen werden, ist die Unterteilung meiner Meinung nach wirklich unnötig, dann kann man gleich alles in eine Wiki packen und dort dann strikter nach canon, non-canon und nicht-lizensiertem Inhalt trennen. Andernfalls gäbe es den canon-Inhalt doppelt mund dreifach, was nicht wirklich Sinn der Sache sein dürfte, wenn doch, dann habe ich beim Prinzip der Sache hier irgendetwas gänzlich missverstanden. Zumal wir uns eh hier in der MA als „umfangreiche Enzyklopädie rund um Star Trek“ bezeichnen, sollten wir uns darüber Gedanken machen, welche Inhalte nun wirklich aufgefasst werden. Erst hieß es, nur canon, sonst nichts, jetzt gibt es zig Artikel über Romane. Sicher, es kommen auch canon-Inhalte vor, aber in Spielen etc. ist dies auch der Fall, canon ist überall dabei. Wenn es also schon die Trennung von MA und MB gibt, dann sollte sich die MB auch wirklich nur auf Romane usw beschränken. Die Artikel können dann dort mit den Inhalten aus den verschiedenen Romanen erstellt werden, so, wie wir es mit den Angaben aus Episoden und Filmen tun. Natürlich gibt es Artikel, die dem Canon entstammen, aber dann ebenfalls in Romanen wieder aufgenommen werden. Wo ist das Problem, die Inhalte aus den Romanen im jeweiligen MB-Artikel unterzubringen und dann als externen Link auf die MA zu verweisen? Der MB-Artikel könnte dann zB gerne „Skrain Dukat“ lauten, unserer verbleibt bei Dukat, da der Vorname ja nicht canon ist. ::@Tobi: Zu 1.) Wenn es doch eine MB gibt, warum werden die Artikel zu den Romanen nicht dort angelegt, statt hier? Somit würde sich das Problem, dass wir uns ja in die MB umbenennen können, gar nicht erst ergeben. ::Zu 2.) Wie schon weiter oben beschrieben, dürfte es nicht sonderlich viele Umstände bereiten, die Artikel von MA und MB mit einem Verweis als Externe Quelle zu verknüpfen. Die MB nimmt die Inhalte aus den Romanen und was sonst noch da ist, die MA nimmt die Inhalte aus Episoden und Filmen, bzw, was sonst noch als canon gilt. --D47h0r Talk 14:31, 12. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::Artikel über Romane haben wir doch schon immer in MA angelegt, oder vertu ich mich. Das war nie eine Änderung gewesen. Diese Artikel haben ja den meta-trek hinweis oben und somit ist klar. Und wäre der Unterschied der MB zu uns nicht der, dass Romaninfos in den Fließtext bei denen kommen und bei uns eben nicht, sondern in HGIs? Warum sollte sich wegen MB bei uns irgendetwas ändern? Wie D47h0r zuletzt sagte: Artikel zu Romanen müssen bei MB erstellt werden (paar Schiffsklassen z.b.). Aber kann auch sein, dass ich was falsch verstehe.^^ -- 17:53, 12. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::::@HenK: Das frage ich mich auch die ganze Zeit, in der ich diese Diskussion verfolge. Im englischen existiert Memory Beta auch problemlos neben Memory Alpha. Und ne Romansektion gibts in MA/en auch. Der Sinn der ganzen Dikussion geht ein bißchen an mir vorbei. Über Auslagerung von einzelnen Inhalten, wie es Pflaume mal in der Diskussion zu FanWikis angeregt hat (auch mit Augenzwinkern auf eine mögliche deutsche MB) könnte man natürlich reden. Damit beziehe ich mich auf so, langsam ausufernde Artikel wie Star Trek: Vanguard oder Star Trek: Titan. Meinetwegen könnte man so zusätliche Beschreibunten wie halt bei Ein Stich zur rechten Zeit auch rausnehmen und auf MB verweisen, aber die Romane ansich gehören meiner Meinung nach ebenso zur MA wie zu MB. --Egeria 18:10, 12. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Sehe ich eigentlich auch so. Und die extra Artikel für die zusätzlichen Themen (wie Personen und Raumschiffe) gehören dann in den Artikel hier (kurze Beschreibung) und ausführlich in MB. Es ging aber grundsätzlich um die Frage, ganze Artikel von MA nach MB zu kopieren, dazu steht oben meine Meinung.--Tobi72 18:45, 12. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Zusammenarbeit von Alpha und Beta Endlich verläuft die Diskussion mal in eine vernünftige Richtung. Es ging mir eigentlich nicht darum ganze Artikel nach Memory Beta zu kopieren, sondern einfach nur darum kanonische Inhalte aus unserem Wiki in deren Wiki zu übertragen, um sich ein wenig meiner Meinung unnötiger Redundanzarbeit zu ersparen. Wie die aktuelle Diskussion zeigt, scheint Redundanz nicht so ganz erwünscht zu sein. Allerdings sollte man hier auch sehen, dass reine Romanartikel zu kanonischen Personen oder Objekten keinen großen Sinn ergeben, da gerade der Canon ja die meisten Informationen liefert. Die kanonischen Lebensdaten von Personen gehören sowohl in die Memory Alpha als auch in die Memory Beta, um mal ein Beispiel zu nennen. Das wesentlichste Beispiel für den Konflikt mit der Redundanz dürfte die Zeitlinie sein, da auch Memory Beta alle kanonischen Ereignisse berücksichtigen muss, die außerhalb der Romane stattgefunden haben. Immerhin schert sich die Zeitlinie nicht darum, aus welcher Quelle ein Ereignis stammt.. also Roman oder Episode oder Film. Darum ist es zwingend notwendig, dass auch Memory Beta kanonische Fließtextanteile besitzt. Für uns sind Inhalte aus Büchern im Fließtext nicht relevant, weil unser Canon ein reiner Episoden- und Film-Canon ist, so wie ihn auch Paramount für die Autoren neuer Filme und Episoden vorschreibt. Bücher sind nur Ergänzungswissen, dass optional stattgefunden haben kann, aber dass die Autoren nicht berücksichtigen müssen. Allerdings macht eine Wiki nur über dieses Ergänzungswissen meiner Meinung nicht viel Sinn, da die kanonischen Grundlagen fehlen. Von daher ist es nicht mit einem simplen Link zum Artikel auf Memory Alpha getan. Unweigerlich werden MG und MB auch einen großen Teil der MA-Fakten beinhalten. Die Frage ist halt nur, ob man das alles von Grund auf neu erarbeiten muss oder ob man nicht einfach vorhandene Textpassagen kopieren kann, um sie dann an geeigneter Stelle in Memory Beta einzufügen und mit dem Romanwissen quasi zu mischen. Bei der Zeitlinie wäre dieser Vorgang am offensichtlichsten, da dort eine totale Vermischung von Canon und Non-Canon erfolgen wird, wobei dann auf eine penible Quellenangabe geachtet werden sollte. Bei den technischen Artikeln ist das zumeist weniger vonnöten, da Romane viele Dinge erfinden die im Canon nicht vorkommen und andererseits nur wenige kanonische Gerätschaften von den Romanen erneut aufgegriffen werden. Ein paar Ausnahme wären allgemeine Dinge wie Beamen, Warpantrieb, Impulsantrieb, Phaser usw. sowie beispielsweise auch die romulanische Tarnvorrichtung, die in Der Dunkle Plan sogar zur Eindämmung einer Omega-Partikel-Explosion genutzt worden ist... ein Zusammenhang der dem Canon völlig fremd ist. Allerdings kann man ohne die kanonischen Fakten nicht erklären, was da genau passiert ist und man muss erstmal erklären woher Omega überhaupt kommt und was es damit auf sich hat... wo wir wieder beim Thema wären. --Mark McWire 20:08, 12. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Ich habe mich dazu ziemlich lange nicht geäußert, weil ich das hier eigentlich nicht besonders interessant finde. Wie oben schon teilweise von einigen gesagt: MA und MB haben beide eine Existenzberechtigung, weil sie eben grundverschieden ausgerichtet sind, und deswegen sind beide Wikis auch richtig. Es ist m.E. auf jeden Fall sehr viel besser, die beiden Wikis parallel zu haben, als zu versuchen, das in ein Wiki zu zwingen und irgendwie verbinden zu wollen. Wenn man wirklich nur ein Wiki will, dann müsste das gezwungenermaßen die MB sein, und die MA müsste aufgegeben werden, denn der Kanon der MB ist viel weiter gefasst (MA-Kanon+). Wenn man versuchen würde, die entsprechenden Inhalte in die MA zu integrieren, dann würde ganz automatisch eine MB herauskommen, egal wie man sie nennt. Aber wie gesagt, beide Ansätze haben eigenständige Existenzberechtigung und deswegen sollte es beide Wikis parallel geben. Soweit meine Meinung grundsätzlich. :Nun zur Frage, die hier eigentlich diskutiert wird, und dazu kann ich eigentlich auch nicht viel beitragen. Ich frage mich gerade, warum ich mich überhaupt einmischen… ;) ) Streng laut unserer Lizenz sind Eins-zu-eins-Übernahmen ohne Nennung der Quelle nicht zu machen, selbst wenn beide Wikis dasselbe Lizenzsystem nutzen. Es geht sogar noch weiter: Selbst eine veränderte oder erweiterte Übernahmen muss mit einer Quellenangabe zum Ursprung versehen werden! Dazu kommt noch, dass all' das auch nur erlaubt ist, wenn die MB unter derselben Lizenz steht, wie MA, wobei ich mir in diesem Punkt im Moment nicht sicher bin. Per Lizenz werden solche Übernahmen, selbst wenn es keine Kopien sind, also recht schwierig gemacht. Zum Abgleich: , (Welche rechtliche Bedeutung so eine Lizenz überhaupt hat, ist eine ganz andere Frage.) :Zuletzt möchte ich noch meinen ganz persönlichen Standpunkt los werden. Ich bin angehender Historiker mitten im akademischen Treiben, und deswegen sind derartige Debatten für mich gerade sehr frischer Teil meiner alltäglichen Lebenswelt (Ihr wisst schon, da gab es mal so einen Politiker, und dann wurde da was angestoßen…). Dabei ist es m.E. letztendlich vollkommen egal, ob man keine Quelle angibt und damit ein Plagiat begeht, oder ob man von mir aus eine Fußnote mit Quellenbeleg ansetzt, am Ende steht dort immer etwas, was nicht von einem selbst kommt. Das ist für mich – ganz persönlich – ein seltsames Gefühl und macht mir auch schlicht keinen Spaß. Das geht mir so, wenn ich eine Arbeit für die Uni schreibe, und das würde mir in einem Wiki auch so gehen. Ich kann schlicht die Motivation nicht nachvollziehen, Inhalte irgendwo her zu übernehmen, nur damit bei mir dann auch Inhalt steht. Wenn ich Inhalt will, dann mache ich ihn mir selber. Auf welcher Grundlage ich das dann tue, ist in einem Wiki vollkommen egal – niemand unterschreibt hier eidesstattliche Erklärungen über die genutzten Hilfsmittel –, aber ich zumindest will doch, dass meine Inhalte auch von mir kommen. Wie gesagt, das ist meine ganz persönliche Sicht auf diese Dinge. Ich will damit niemanden angehen, der anderer Meinung ist, oder einen festen Standpunkt in der konkreten Frage, die hier diskutiert wird, beziehen – eben genau weil ich die Frage überhaupt nicht voll verstehen kann. :Wenn ich also am Ende was dazu sagen soll, dann ist es Folgendes: Die Lizenzbestimmungen sind rechtlich vermutlich sowieso ungültig und werden sowieso nie irgendwie eingeklagt werden. Wenn ich mich als Urheber eines bestimmten Satzes hier fühlen würde, dann hätte ich kein Problem damit, diesen Satz irgendwo hin zu kopieren, und ich hätte auch kein Problem damit, wenn andere das mit von ihnen selbst geschaffenen Inhalten täten. Ob man sich in einem Wiki dabei überhaupt noch als alleiniger Urheber fühlen kann, und wie weit, muss jeder selbst entscheiden. Aber Inhalte, an deren Erstellung auch und vielleicht sogar hauptsächlich andere beteiligt, zu kopieren, nur damit Inhalt irgendwo dupliziert wird und ich mir ‚Arbeit‘ spare, könnte ich schlicht nicht nachvollziehen.--Bravomike 08:02, 13. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Da ich persönlich mich eh fast exklusiv in wissenschaftlich-technischen Artikeln engagiere, da mir fiktive Lebensläufe von Personen oder solche Sachen nicht so sehr interessieren, dürfte ein guter Teil des verfügbaren Textmaterials ohnehin von mir selbst stammen. Mir geht es nur darum, dass gewisse Aspekte der Technik und Wissenschaft auch in Memory Beta enthalten sind und das es mir persönlich auf den Keks geht, alles nochmal von 0 an ausformulieren zu müssen, da ich lieber meine Energie dazu nutzen möchte Memory Alpha zu vervollständigen. Ich für meinen Teil sehe Memory Beta eher als Nebenbaustelle, die erst dann wirklich wichtig wird, wenn ich bei Memory Alpha nicht mehr viel beitragen kann und daher Zeit und Energie dafür habe. Bis dahin ist es einfacher die Texte mehr oder minder wortwörtlich von unseren Artikeln zu übernehmen, weil dort schon viel persönliche Energie drinnen steckt. Ich musste schon früher wegen geschlossenen Foren oder Rollenspielen viel eigene Arbeit aufgeben und später an anderer Stelle komplett neu aufbauen. Nochmal habe ich dazu einfach keine Lust. Wenn ich mich irgendwo zu Star Trek neu engagiere, da nur unter der Bedingung, dass ich meine bisherige Arbeit dorthin mitnehmen kann, weil ich jetzt in der Ausbildung nicht mehr die Zeit und Lust habe wieder beim Urschleim anzufangen. Ich hoffe ihr versteht mich. --Mark McWire 14:02, 13. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich sehe das genauso wie BM. Nur noch eins: Wenn genau der gleiche Inhalt in MA und MB steht, sogar wörtlich, dann braucht man auch keine gegenseitigen Links mehr...--Tobi72 17:11, 13. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::Die gegenseitigen Links waren ja auch als Alternative zur Übernahme ganzer Textpassagen gedacht. --D47h0r Talk 17:18, 13. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Dann will ich mich auch mal zu Wort melden. Ich binn der Gründer von Beta und (offensichtlich) nicht übertieben Aktiv, das Liegt vor allem an der Arbeit (ist jetzt aber egal). Um es kurz zu machen Beta wurde als Autarkes von Alpha unabhängiges Wiki gegründet welches sich mit allem beschäftigt was zur Geschichte von StarTrek beitragen kann. Es ist Nett wen von Alpha Barbeiter oder gar ganze Artikel zu Beta kommen, aber das sollte zu nichts verbindlichem führen. Und es bringt eigentlich nicht viel die Artikel zwichen den Wikis zu verlinken weil viele der Wichtigen Artikel in MB meist wesentlich größer werden dürften. (hoffe ich mal) da die Bücher erheblich Material einbringen. Wenn da eine Redundanz daraus hervorgeht dann ist das halt schicksal. Ansonsten finde ich das die Idee mit dem Chat ganz gut. Da könnte man eventuelle Probleme beseitigen bevor sie welche werden. 91.42.167.77 20:01, 23. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Verweise Zwischen den Wikis ich habe in beiden wikis jeweils eine Vorlage zum verlinken angelegt. hier gibts Vorlage:MB und drüben gibt es Vorlage:MA. beide würde ich gerne visuell hervorheben, damit dem Betrachter auch sofort klar ist wird, das er in Begriff ist, die jeweilige Seite zu verlassen. Daher schlage ich eine andere Linkfarbe oder/und ein hochgestellten Alpha und Beta vor. leider habe ich keinen zugang zum CSS von MB daher konnte ich das nicht da auch hervorheben. was haltet ihr davon? -- 22:26, 18. Aug. 2011 (UTC) achja, sehen kann man das ganze Hier bzw. Hier -- 22:27, 18. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Ich hatte schon Vorlage:Memory Beta angelegt, aber das war eher für externe Links am Ende von Artikel gedacht, so wie Vorlage:Wikipedia. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es so gut finde, im Fließtext auf die MB zu verlinken (Keine externen Links…).--Bravomike 06:37, 19. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Nachtrag: Achso, wenn aber doch, dann auf jeden Fall hervorgehoben, mindestens mit dem kleinen Beta--Bravomike 06:38, 19. Aug. 2011 (UTC) also so wirklich für Fließtext war das jetzt von mir nicht gedacht. eher für Verweise, so wie in meinem Beispiel. Da währe ein link jedenfalls hilfreicher als einfach nur Text-- 08:33, 19. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Also die Vorlage MB halte ich wirklich für sinnvoll. Bei der Vorlage MA bin ich mir jetzt nicht ganz sicher. Romane und Episoden sollen ja wie beim englischen Pendant langfristig ebenfalls angelegt werden. Als Übergangslösung wär das aber gar nicht schlecht, erst mal auf die MA zu verweisen. --Egeria 11:53, 19. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::Naja, vielleicht hat MA ja auch weiterführende Informationen, deshalb ist es in beiden Richtungen für alle Fälle sinnvoll.--Tobi72 12:09, 19. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::Also im Fließtext würde ich wenn eher MA-Links bevorzugen. Da es sich ja mit der MB und der MG um externe Quellen handelt (eigenes Wiki, etc.) soltlen solche Verweise dann doch besser in den Abschnitt "Externe Links" im Sinne der WP-Vorlage. Sprich, es würde ausformuliert heißen "Artikel in der Meory-Beta" oder ähnlich. --D47h0r Talk 14:23, 19. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Kontaktaufnahme ich weiß gar nicht wie sehr sich die Benutzer beider wikis jetzt überschneiden aber von den drei aktivsten Benutzern hat sich hier bisher nur einer zu Wort gemeldet. vielleicht sollten wir mal eine kleinen Kennenlernen-Party in irgendeinem IRC-Channel organisieren nur um so grob ab zu schätzen wie wir zueinander stehen, ob wir vlt irgendwelche Richtlinien teilen oder auf einander abstimmen können.-- 22:40, 18. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Liegt vielleicht daran, dass von den aktiveren Benutzern nur einer auch in der MA aktiv ist. Ich habe in der MB mal auf diesen Thread aufmerksam gemacht. --Egeria 11:53, 19. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Achtung, inkompatible Lizenzen! Weiter oben kam es auf, es wurde dann aber großzügig darüber hinweg gegangen: Die Lizenzen CC-BY-SA und CC-BY-NC sind nicht kompatibel: *Die NC-Klausel (die die MA seit Gründung benutzt) verlangt, dass sowohl das so lizenzierte Material als auch Derivate davon niemals kommerziell benutzt werden - die CC-Lizenzen ohne NC-Klausel erlauben dies allerdings. *Die SA-Klausel (von den meisten anderen Wikis benutzt) verlangt, dass ein Derivat immer wieder unter der gleichen Lizenz eingestellt wird - Nutzung auf MA würde allerdings die NC-Klausel hinzufügen, die Lizenz ist also eben nicht gleich. Zusammengenommen bedeutet das, dass das Kopieren von Texten zwischen den beiden Wikis nicht in Ordnung ist! -- Cid Highwind 09:45, 30. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :So sehe ich das grundsätzlich auch. Wie sieht das aber bei von einem Benutzer selbst erstellten Artikeln aus, wie von Mark angedacht? Wenn man den Artikel schriebt, dann geht er ins Eigentum der Wiki über, darf man dann den eigenen Text noch kopieren? Und die zweite Frage, die bisher nicht beantwortet wurde ist, muss der Artikel, der (wenn man von gleicher Lizenz ausgeht), vor Veränderungen schützen, um sicher zu stellen, dass das "Zitat" nicht verändert wurde?--Tobi72 10:11, 30. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich denke, es geht darum, dass der eine Text in der MA und der andere in der MB verfasst wird und es dabei irrelevant ist, wer ihn verfasst hat. In einer Wiki arbeiten ja eh zig Leute an einem Text herum, deswegen ist ja ein Copyright (o.ä.) eines einzelnen Archivisten eh nicht wirklich wirksam. Ich meine, so etwas auch irgendwo mal gelesen zu haben. Schließlich gibt es hier ja auch den Hinweis, dass man keine Texte veröffentlichen soll, von denen man möchte, dass sie nicht verändert werden etc. --D47h0r Talk 10:17, 30. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Mir geht es hier um folgende Aussage von Mark am 10.08.: : Ich könnte mir es sogar noch leichter machen und beide Texte selbst schreiben und zeitgleich (+- paar Sekunden) in beide Wikis einstellen. Dann kann keiner mehr festlegen was Original und was Kopie ist ;) Nur werde ich nicht künstlich für jedes der beiden Star Trek Wikis die Texte individualisieren, weil mir der Aufwand in keinem Verhältnis zum Nutzen steht. :Und das wollte ich halt klarstellen lassen, wie es hier bezüglich des Copyrights geht.--Tobi72 10:28, 30. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Ob jetzt von A nach B oder von B nach A kopiert wird. Sicher, wenn es mehr oder minder gleichzeitig eingestellt wird, kann man schwer sagen, was Original und was Kopie ist. Aber Fakt ist, ein identischer Text steht in beiden Wikis, dh eins davon muss eine Kopie sein. Würde also sagen, geht nicht. Aber ich bin wie gesagt nur Laie bei Lizenzen, kann natürlich auch sein, dass es geht, nur glaube ich nicht daran. --D47h0r Talk 10:30, 30. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Wenn ein Benutzer einen Artikel selbst erstellt hat, darf er ihn natürlich in beiden Projekten unter unterschiedlichen Lizenzen einstellen. Er hat (und behält ja) das Recht am eigenen Werk und kann damit anstellen, was er möchte. Sinnvoll wäre es hier bloß, in der Edit Summary darauf hinzuweisen, damit es später niemand für eine widerrechtliche Kopie hält. Anders ist es aber dann, wenn ein Artikel nicht von einem einzigen Benutzer geschrieben wurde, sondern von mehreren (Beispiel: A erstellt die erste Version, die dann von B und C ergänzt/verändert wird). Dann könnte A seine erste Version zwar unter anderer Lizenz einstellen, aber nicht das endgültige Resultat nach Änderungen der anderen. B und C können die nachfolgenden Versionen ebenfalls nicht anders lizenzieren, da ihr "Anrecht" ja nur die Änderungen umfasst, nicht aber den kompletten Text. Die einzige Möglichkeit wäre, von allen Beteiligten die Genehmigung zu erhalten. Es könnten sich also A, B und C gemeinsam dazu entschliessen, den Text neu zu lizenzieren. -- Cid Highwind 10:34, 30. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Und wie sollen da die Änderungen der IP-Nutzer berücksichtigt werden? Die könnte man ja schlecht um ihr Einverständnis fragen. --D47h0r Talk 10:36, 30. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Und meine andre Frage ist derzeit immer noch nicht beantwortet, wenn ich (vorausgesetzt die Lizenz stimmt) zitiere, muss dann der aktuelle Stand vor Veränderungen geschützt werden, da es ja ein Zitat ist und mit der ersten Änderung eben kein Zitat mehr vorliegt.--Tobi72 10:43, 30. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Der Einwand "IP-User" ist korrekt - deswegen ist der von mir beschriebene Weg auch eher eine theoretische Möglichkeit, und nicht wirklich praktikabel. Bevor man das anstrebt sollte man sich wirklich überlegen, ob es auch nur annähernd Sinn macht (Meiner Meinung nach klar nein - die Auslagerung von Inhalten nach anderswo hätte nur Nachteile für MA). Die Frage von Tobi72 ist ja auch nur theoretischer Natur (weil die Lizenzen hier ja eben nicht übereinstimmen), aber: wenn man beispielsweise von einem CC-BY-SA-Wiki in ein anderes kopiert (und beim Kopieren die Namensnennung korrekt durchführt), dann dürfte man natürlich in beiden Wikis die Texte weiter im Rahmen der Lizenz verändern. Es handelt sich ja nicht wirklich um ein "Zitat" im strengen Sinne, sondern um eine erlaubte Weiternutzung des Inhalts. -- Cid Highwind 10:49, 30. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Danke für die Info.--Tobi72 11:25, 30. Aug. 2011 (UTC)